


choke

by tulskcoc91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulskcoc91/pseuds/tulskcoc91
Summary: When they have sex, Magnus takes Alec's breath away - sometimes literally.Translation to Russian byBatty_Bluecan be foundhere.





	choke

 

 

Their sweaty shirts hit the floor even before they're through the door of Alec's bedroom.

They tumble onto the dark blue sheets of Alec's bed already naked, the wrestling on the floor of the training room given a different purpose but no less playful or teasing. And like it was on the training floor, Magnus gets the upper hand and straddles Alec with a smirk.

"Hands above your head," he tells Alec, and Alec complies without argument, one hand gripping the other wrist.

"Now spread your legs wide for me."

Magnus hums in satisfaction at the sight, and gets out the lube from the nightstand. One finger slides into Alec's body, and he bites down on his lips trying not to make a sound when Magnus' lips close around the head of his cock. His knuckles are white from the effort of keeping his hands in place, and his body is trembling from trying to keep his legs spread as wide as they will go as Magnus fingers him open, his hips jerking forward to chase the wet heat of Magnus' mouth.

Magnus pulls off his cock with a pop and pushes Alec's knees up to his chest. Alec is braced for the intrusion into his body, but not the force of it - Magnus fucks into him with one smooth stroke, filling him completely, and Alec cries out in pleasure and surprise.

"No silencing charm on the door," Magnus reminds him, punctuating it with another hard thrust. "Do you really want everyone to hear you?"

Alec bites down on his lips again, but Magnus fucks his cries right out of him, pounding his ass at a punishing pace. He knows he will need an iratze for this later, but right now it's so good that he doesn't care. It only takes a while before Magnus stiffens against him and Alec feels Magnus' come like something blooming hot and wet inside him, but Alec doesn't even get a chance to ask if he can touch himself before Magnus is pulling out and straddling him. 

"So loud. Did you  _want_  everyone to hear?" Magnus chides him, and Alec moans when Magnus takes his cock in hand and holds it steady, then begins to fuck himself down on it.

Alec looks down in confusion - when did Magnus have the chance to open himself up - but seeing his cock sliding into Magnus' body distracts him from his thoughts. His grip on his own wrist actually hurts now, he's trying so hard to be good and not touch, but god, Magnus is a vision - all tantalizing bronzed skin and hard muscle, gleaming with sweat and radiating heat, and his spent cock is already half hard again from taking Alec's cock inside him.

"Magnus," Alec pants out, then gasps when Magnus sits all the way down.

"Quiet," Magnus commands playfully, and pinches Alec's nipples hard - Alec yelps.

Magnus tuts and pinches him harder, and starts to ride Alec's cock slowly, teasingly. Alec tosses his head and moans - his ass is sore from the rough fucking, a phantom ache for Magnus' cock stretching him open, and he can feel himself leaking onto the sheets. And Magnus is tight, so tight Alec is losing his mind, and his fingers are relentless on Alec's nipples. Alec feels like he is being pulled in all directions, too many sensations fighting for his attention. 

"Magnus, Magnus, please," he moans, then gasps when one of Magnus' hands closes around his throat.

As always, his first instinct is to fight, throw Magnus off - but Magnus' hips come down, and the spike of ecstasy is so overwhelming that all Alec is capable of doing is gripping Magnus' arms hard enough to bruise. Alec's lungs are burning with the need for oxygen, but it is nothing compared to the onslaught of pure pleasure ripping through his body as Magnus rides his cock. His world narrows down his cock and the incredible heat of Magnus' body, his entire body is shuddering from the dual desperation to breathe and to come, strung taut like a bowstring - then it all tips, and his back arches off the bed as he starts coming inside Magnus.

Magnus releases his throat, and the wave of sweet oxygen flooding his chest triggers a second climax, and the air Alec only so recently gulped into his lungs escapes in a hoarse shout.

For a moment all Alec can do is concentrate on breathing, so lightheaded that he's floating on a cloud while his limbs seem made of lead. He's vaguely aware of Magnus still straddling him, Alec's cock still inside him, and he looks down blearily to see Magnus furiously jacking off, head thrown back and the veins in his neck standing out, muscles bunching and shifting as he chases his own climax; then coming into his own fist with a punched-out groan of pleasure.

After a while Magnus let's out a sigh and opens his eyes, and it is a shock to see them human and brown.

Alec squeezes his own eyes shut as Magnus eases himself off Alec's cock and throws himself onto the bed.

"Did you miss my cat eyes?" Magnus asks, and Alec hears the edge behind it.

Deep breath. Choke down the bittersweet realization that Magnus was distracting him, distracting himself.

"I think it was pretty clear that you were enjoying yourself," Alec replies lightly. 

 


End file.
